Wereworld Side Story: The Owl and The Eagle
by Mint Writer Presents
Summary: Stella and Casimir are two different people. The only have one thing in common: They are the last of their kind in Lyssia, even in the whole world. Now, they both want to reach a certain place secretly and quietly before their common enemy catches them. Also, will they develop feelings? This is my first visit to this Fanfic category so please, Review, Rate, Favorite, and Follow.


The sounds of arrows and swords were heard as a young girl with bright blue eyes and brown hair ran down the staircase in a blue dress. She watched while running down the tree trunk the destruction that was happening to her home in the treetops. Her anger needed not to be controlled, for she was more afraid then angry, so the beast in her was waiting in her for the chance to come forth. She ran down the stairs that curled down the trees to reach the ground. Soldiers with red cloaks and light blue cloaks lay scattered on the ground as the girl tried to reach the safety of the Wyrmwood.

Stella Olary had lived a life of pleasure and prosperity but she did not take it for granted. If she was some werelord that took everything for granted, this battle would have snapped them out of their pleasure. She had lived with her mother and father, aunts and uncles, cousins and her brother. Her kind didn't like separation so they didn't call mothers and fathers and brothers "close family,"nor grandmas and grandpas and aunts and uncles "distant family." They were just family. Still, they knew the branches that each member belonged to. She looked across the field for anybody to help her. Her guards stood close near her side, left in the dust only when she went down the stairs.

Stella looked through the bodies of the light-blue cloaks outside of the field for her father and brother. If they were among the bodies, she would surely mourn. Then, she saw woman around her thirties in a dark blue dress carrying a limp body. The woman's brown eyes were relieved and she moved her brown hair from her face.

"Mother!" Stella called to the woman.

They both ran up to each other and Stella embraced in a quick hug.

"Thank luck I found you, Stella! Uncle Owlseer was hurt by an arrow! Can you use your skills to patch him up?" Asked Stella's mother.

Stella did not waste time replying. She immediately brought out the arrow and examined it. Her face turned pale as she saw the white, shining, metal on the blade. Silver, she thought, a poison among our kind. But that's not possible! Silver was outlawed in Lyssia.

Her mother frowned. She knew all was lost for Uncle Owlseer, who lead the colony of their kind from their homeland, Olysire. Now, their colony, Oliarie, was being destroyed by an unknown enemy. The only clue was a lion's head on their cape. Her mother shook her head.

"Fixedend (Fix-Ed-end)!" She called through the battle.

A young man around 12-years-old, stepped in front of the woman. He had red, straight hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Mother and Stella Orion. What can I do, my ladies?" Replied the boy.

"No time for formalities, Fix. We must evacuate the town. The towns lost." Said the concerned Mother.

"Why, Lady Owlicious? We have an advantage!" Said Fix, enthusiastically.

"They have the bigger one, Fix!" Replied Owlicious, pulling out the silver arrow. "They've got silver on their side. They've got better weapons."

"Well we've got one too!" Said Fix, as he let the beast out.

Red fur started to sprout as his muscles started to become much stronger. His nails became claws and his teeth became sharp. His eyes turned even more blue and his muzzle pushed out.

The were-fox ran into battle, ignoring the pleas from his mother and joined in with another, much bigger were-fox. Then, like lightning, another werelord joined in. With a roar, a were-lion broke through the two were-foxes. Owlicious covered her mouth in pain and grief as she ran. The were-lion threw the elder were-fox, using his mouth. Owlicious lifted up the young were-fox as he became human again. Then, she whispered something in his ear.

Fix immediately ran to the pens of the horses. Meanwhile, Stella was trying to keep Owlseer stable but to no avail. Owlicious ran over and protected her husband, the were-fox, as the were-lion got ready to attack them both. Owlicious started to transform.

Her mouth became a beak as her arms became flushed with brown feathers. Her feet became talons and her eyes became a shade of blue. The were-owl started attacking the lion, catching him off guard and stunning him. She immediately had the beast recede and picked up her husband's broken body. She tenderly placed him on a stone bench and the picked up the six-year-old Stella.

Fix brought the horse, Sagittarius, over to the wereladies and Owlicious tenderly placed her daughter on the horse.

"Stella. Fix is going to take you deep into the Wyrmwood; better, the Dyrewood and go buy food at Duke Bergan's city. Never live in a city. Hide!" Said Owlicious, giving them copper coins before the horse galloped under Fix's command.

Stella called out to her mother and cried. The last thing she saw of her beloved city, was the city having a small fire.


End file.
